


Accept No Substitutes

by seariderfalcon



Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela already has exactly what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept No Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a challenge on the now-defunct wtb100 LJ comm to write a drabble from the prompt "Something Perfect."

It's just the right size -- not too big or too small. Cut and shaped evenly.

Its weight has been a comforting presence for years and Angela loves what it represents. After so many long years of not being sure where things stood between herself and Tony, she's carried this tangible reminder on her left hand, a promise made, that their futures are to be forever entwined.

She flexes and tilts her hand so that the diamond catches the light and sparkles.

Tony offered to "upgrade" her ring for their fifteenth anniversary. She refused. The one she already has is perfect.


End file.
